She's in Love with the Boy
by AlexisJayde
Summary: Rose/Scorpius songfic. She's in Love with the Boy- Trisha Yearwood


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be posting stories on the Internet. And the song is She's in Love with the Boy by: Trisha Yearwood. I'm not fortunate enough to own that either, sorry to disappoint.**

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch_

_Watching the chickens peck the ground._

_There ain't a whole lot going on tonight_

_In this one horse town._

Rose Weasley opened her grandmother's front door and stepped out onto the porch. It was the annual Weasley family reunion, which meant that there were people everywhere. Around the front of the garden ran Albus, her best friend and cousin, followed by five younger relatives. There wasn't an escape from chaos.

_Over yonder, coming up the road_

_In a beat-up Chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn_

_Splashing through the mud and the muck_

She closed her eyes, searching for peace within her mind. Within ten seconds she heard the honking of her truck. She opened her eyes. A few meters away stood Scorpius Malfoy, her boyfriend of three years. One of his arms was squeezed into the truck through the half open window to honk on the horn. When he saw her looking, he smiled. He managed to remove his arm from the window and wrapped her in a hug.

"Seems like quite the party," he commented, "I'm definitely grateful I have a small family right about now,"

"As you should be," she laughed, tilting her neck to look up at him, "How about you and I take off somewhere?" he nodded his assent. "Great. I just have to tell my parents I'm leaving. Be right back."

She ran back inside the house and sorted through the crowds until she found her parents among them. She quickly pushed past her younger brother in her hurry to get to them.

"Is it okay if I head out with Scorpius?"

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick"_

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

Ron scoffed, "Absolutely not. This is a family event. You are not leaving and he is not permitted to stay,"

His wife shot him a glare before turning back to Rose, "Of course you may sweetheart. Just be sure to be home by a reasonable hour." She smiled in thanks and turned to leave, but not before she heard her father start an argument.

"I don't care if he no longer associates with his father, he is still a Malfoy! I don't want them around each other,"

"Ron, you're being ridiculous. They've been together for ages, and…" Rose tuned out of the conversation and hurried back out into the yard.

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday._

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holding on to one another_

_To even care about the show_

"Come on, I promise you'll like it," Rose simpered, looking out from under her eyelashes at Scorpius, who sighed resignedly.

"I don't see why you're so adamant about this," he complained, allowing himself to be lead out into the driveway and into Rose's truck, a gift from her mother, "Do you really believe it is so important that it cannot wait for tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said, turning the keys in the engine, "I've forced you into the movie theatre before and you enjoyed it. Drive-in movies are about a million times better. You should be counting your blessings that there's one near here, because otherwise we'd keep driving until we found the closet one."

He laughed, "Alright then, but it better be worth it,"

The two teens drove for about fifteen minutes before Rose turned into a large lot. She paid at the entrance with a number of Muggle coins before choosing a spot to park near the back end of the lot. She opened her door and beckoned him to follow suit.

"Here, help me up," she said, placing one foot on the rim of her tire, and holding a hand out for him to help boost her up onto the hood of the truck. He clambered on afterwards.

"So, is this is it?" he asked, "A movie thing plays while we sit here?"

"That's pretty much the idea," she confirmed laughing as she placed a small kiss on his lips before snuggling tightly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the windshield. Five minutes later the movie started, and neither of them noticed a thing.

They were both content with where they were, tangled up in each other. There's nothing to be said. They're in love.

_But later on outside the Tastee Freeze_

_Tommy slips something on her hand_

_He says, "My high school ring will have to do_

_Till I can buy a wedding band"_

As the end credits came around, Rose awakened from her reverie. She looked up at Scorpius, who was still laying there, a dazed look on his face. Giggling, she ran her lips upon the base of his neck. His eyes jolted, and his gaze locked with hers. He sat up suddenly, bouncing off the hood and slipping into the driver's seat.

"Hop in, my treat," he said suavely, winking at her.

She climbed in and made a point of buckling her seatbelt tightly, "You don't know how to drive."

"How hard can it be?" Scorpius laughed, stepping on the gas pedal. The car jerked forward and continued to move at an alarming rate. He slammed on the brakes and the truck stopped on a dime, slamming the two back into their seats. "Oops," he said, shooting a hopeful glance at Rose, who immediately exited the vehicle and replaced the blond in the drivers' seat.

"Now, where would you like to go?" she asked, and Scorpius directed her to a small Muggle café near the edge of town. Only two of the many tables were occupied, so the couple snagged a booth in the far corner.

After they had both ordered, they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until he spoke, "I've been thinking about something."

"And what have you been thinking about?" she inquired, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

He slipped his hands under the table, and Rose could feel something being pressed into her free hand, she took it and snuck a proper look at it. There rested a Hogwarts graduation band, a traditional gift given to the graduating males; the girls received matching necklaces.

"That I don't have enough money to do this properly yet, but I really couldn't wait any longer. The graduation ring will have to do, until I can buy you a wedding ring."

Rose stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… So will you marry me? Someday soon?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "Of course I will," Scorpius took the ring and placed it delicately on her finger before pulling her up and wrapping her securely in her arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick"_

_But Katie's young and man, she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve_

_When they come sneaking up the walk_

_He says, "Young lady, get on up to your room_

_While me and junior have a talk"_

Rose turned into the drive, taking care to turn off the headlights. Should her dad catch her coming in this late, there would be hell to pay.

"You want to come in for a bit?" she asked Scorpius as she turned the ignition off.

"Sure."

They exited the car through the windows, as the car doors squeaked when opened. Rose took his hand, and together they made their way to the front door. It was open. Checking around the door for a sign of anyone who was still awake, she pulled Scorpius in after her.

"Rose."

She turned to her right, and her father was there, glaring at Scorpius, trying to look intimidating. Hermione stood behind him, a look of disapproval for her husband's behavior clear on her features.

"Get on up to your room, you're late getting home. I want to have a little talk with your boyfriend here."

_But Mama breaks in and says, "__Don't lose your temper_

_It wasn't that long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

"_My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick_

_When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick_

_But he was wrong and honey you are too_

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"_

"Ronald," warned her mother, "Leave it."

"No, I will not leave it, it's half past twelve, and,"

"And you allow Hugo out later than this most nights," she cut in.

"Well, that's different. The people he's out with are respectable. She's way too good to be with him and you know it. I don't know why you're always defending him"

"Oh Merlin Ronald, d'you know what my father first said about you the first time I brought you round for dinner?"

Ron sputtered, "What?"

"He said that I was too good for you. That I was wasting my time in a relationship that would never work. He said that you seemed stupid and lazy, and I'd be the one to support the both of us. But I stood up for you. He was wrong. You are a fantastic husband. Why can't you admit that you're wrong about Scorpius too? He's not his father and it's time you realized that. And even if there was the slightest resemblance in their personalities, what does it matter if Rose loves him? Seeing her look at him the way she does… It's the same way I still look at you. So, can't you just give the boy a fair chance? "

Ron fell silent, lost for words. After a moment's pause, he turned to face Scorpius. Taking a deep breath, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Ron, Rose's father. It's nice to meet you, Scorpius."

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday._

_She's in love with the boy…_

"Are you ready?" Ron said, looking lovingly at his now grown daughter. She nodded as she looked down at the white gown she donned.

The doors in front of them opened, and the music started to play.

--------

**August 17th-- **

**Review and tell me which one you'd like to see next (if you want to bother reading another one at all :p ) **

**Big Green Tractor- Jason Aldean (Lily Luna Potter/OC)**

**OR**

**Chicks Dig It- Chris Cagle (James Sirius Potter)**

A/N- Wow, I actually finished something. All of you should be very proud of me. I hope you guys like it. Review even if you don't, it makes me feel special =D

I have some other songfics in mind, maybe they'll be finished someday :p

xoxo,

Jayde


End file.
